Dressed Up Lies and Dressed Down Beauty
by suninrain
Summary: That was Ted’s voice. The Ted she had fun with two Fridays ago. The Ted that infuriated her to no end because he refused to cater to her and did what he wanted. The Ted that made her start believing in nonsense. The same Ted she didn’t want to ever see ag


A/N: I'm still writing An Unlikely Perfection so don't worry but I just had to write this once I saw Thursday's episode. This story was churning in my head as I watched Wilhelmina and Ted interact. They are sooo cute! LOL Wilhelmina really caught me by surprise. I just thought she was going to be this huge blankety blank the whole series but Thursday night definitely proved me wrong and I hope the writers pursue a relationship between Wilhelmina and Ted. Anyway here's my take. This is just like a starter to see if anyone is interested in this story. So please Review if you like what you read so far and want to read more! I Promise that if the story continues the chapters will be about as long or longer than AUP chapters. Thanks!

**Please Read Author's Note Above. Thanks**

Disclaimers: I do not own anything associated with Ugly Betty.

Ratings: T-M ( Pg-13 for right now)

**Dressed Up Lies and Dressed Down Beauty**

**Chapter (1)**

When Wilhelmina got home she was ready to fall in the bed, knowing she was going to do everything but. High Fashion was exhausting. She threw on her pajamas and got ready to prepare her pre-planned meal on the stove. As she retrieved the ingredients she needed from the fridge her eyes caught a yellow box tucked away at the bottom of the fridge. Wilhelmina pulled it out and it was non other than the infamous dreadful cereal Neko liked. She would have been mad but she couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. Neko was stubborn and head strong just like her mamma. The box still ended up in the trash though. She just hoped Neko wouldn't miss it when she came back for Thanksgiving break.

Once Wilhelmina was done preparing her dinner. She poured herself a glass of white wine and pressed play on her answering machine while she enjoyed her dinner of grilled chicken, broccoli and rice. The first message was from Marc. He seemed to always tell on himself about something he was scared Wilhelmina would get wind of from someone else. It was trivial and unimportant. She had stopped taking heed to his messages because Marc confessed like President George Bush lied. Constantly. It was nothing out of the norm. There were very few things in Wilhelmina's life that were. Neko was one of those few and the second message might be a close second.

" Mina… I know you've probably got your panties in a bunch over that but I already told you it has a nice ring to it so I'd suggest you get use to me callin' you that, sweetheart." That was Ted's voice. The Ted she had fun with two Fridays ago. The Ted that infuriated her to no end because he refused to cater to her and did what he wanted. The Ted that made her start believing in nonsense. The same Ted she didn't want to ever see again. Damn his country drawl and his inept obsession with calling her sweetheart. He laughed and continued on in the message. " I know your probably surprised to be hearing my voice because you'd rather have it that we never meet again after the magazine was finished and that was generally how it was going to go. But when I got home a few days ago and couldn't stop thinking' about you I knew that plan was shot to hell. So I figured I could do a little work down there, get the creative juices flowing for a new line. Something more _your _style but with a little taste of down home country. I'm thinking maybe next week. I just thought I'd give you a heads up so you could think of the 1001 reasons why I shouldn't come. I'll be expecting your call, Darlin'." Her massage recorder beeped before the automated voice came on and let her know that, that was the end of her messages.

It excited and scared her all at the same time. But she wasn't ready to admit either as she trembled with anger. The man didn't know her at all and yet he presumed to anticipate her reaction. He would be waiting for a long time because he wasn't getting a call. And he could move into the apartment right _next_ to her if he so damn well pleased! but he was sadly mistaken if he thought that he was coming down here to visit _her_.

A/N: Please R/R. Thanks :)


End file.
